Annihilated
Plot A woman's murder appears to be the result of a professional hit, when her fiancé receives death threats, apparently resulting from his CIA career. Elliot, investigating this, finds that the man may not be all that he seems; the case takes a shocking turn when the man's original family are all found dead. Meanwhile, Elliot continues to rebuild his relationship with his family. Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Detective John Munch * Diane Neal as A.D.A. Casey Novak * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * B.D. Wong as Dr. George Huang * Tamara Tunie as M.E. Melinda Warner * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * Isabel Gillies as Kathy Stabler * Mike Doyle as C.S.U. Detective Ryan O'Halloran * Patricia Cook as Elizabeth Stabler * Jeffrey Scaperrotta as Dickie Stabler * Allison Siko as Kathleen Stabler * Deep Katdare as Dr. Parnell * Elizabeth Flax as Nurse Carey Hutchins Guest cast * Dylan Walsh as Malcolm Royce * Kelly Deadmon as Lindsay Royce * John Douglas Thompson as Mel Cantor * Paolo Montalban as Wahid * Reade Kelly as Bud Yellin * Annie McGreevey as Janet Yellin * Paul Urcioli as CIA Officer Chase * Rachel Stern as Millie Lefkowitz * Quisha Saunders as Waiter * Lucas Delvasto as Tyler Royce * Stephen W. Green as Clerk * John D'Leo as Drew Royce * Shelby Adamowsky as Jennifer Royce * Maria Armesto as Martha * Wendy Barrie-Wilson as Woman in Family Photo References *Afghanistan *al-Qaeda *Australia *Osama bin Laden *CIA *Hawaii *Decatur, Illinois *Indonesia *Jemaah Islamiyah *Joint Terrorism Task Force *Kim Jong-il *Philippines *Unabomber Quotes :Cragen Malcolm: Bastard kills his family and then cries for his loss. :Casey: How sick can you get? ---- :Kathleen Stabler Elliot: We're your family not some booty call. Come home or don’t, but there's nothing in between. ---- :Olivia: Why is he listed as MIA if he's alive and well in New York City? :Munch: Because the CIA wants it that way. ---- :John Munch: Hey, I got something spooky on your spook. ---- Background information and notes *In the opening scenes, the housekeeper is vacuuming before making the bed. Since vacuuming is the last chore a housekeeper performs, the only reason to vacuum first would be to destroy evidence. *The autopsy should have shown that Malcolm slipped his children sleeping pills because even with the official cause of death being a gunshot wound, there would still have been an autopsy. *The Verrazano Bridge does not have a toll booth going eastbound (out of Staten Island). So the E-Z Pass records would not have shown the Royces' car going into Brooklyn. It would, however, pick up the car as it went through the tunnel into Manhattan. * This episode demonstrates how uncooperative the CIA can behave regarding any other law enforcement entities in the States. *This episode appears to be ripped from the headlines from the Spy Who Stole My Life Story in the UK. Robert Freegard first befriended two women and one man, three agriculture students of the Harper Adams Agricultural College in Edgmond. He would quickly tell them that he was an undercover MI5 agent, persuade them to part with their money, tell them the IRA wanted them dead, move them around the country, subject them to hilarious loyalty tests and seduce the women over a period of ten years. * This episode also appears to be ripped from the headlines of the John List case. List, facing financial and personal crises, murdered his wife, mother and three children in 1971 before going on the run. The May 21, 1989 episode of America's Most Wanted assisted in his June 1, 1989 capture, where after he was convicted and sentenced to five consecutive life terms. He died in prison in 2008. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes